Falling Behind
by Otumoshi
Summary: Brooke Davis' life turned upside down, in which she turned to drugs and alcohol. Her mother didn't want to deal with it so she sent her daughter to a rehab facility located in Tree Hill, North Carolina. There, she meets a boy, Lucas Scott. BL
1. Chapter 1

17 year old Brooke Davis was sitting outside of her big but empty house holding a joint in between her index and middle finger. Placing it where her lips were, she took a hit and exhaled. She felt as if she was on top of the world right now, and nothing else mattered. This is why she even smoked; the weed took away everything, even if it was only for that moment. It was better than being sober and facing reality. Her mind was off to some place when suddenly her buzz was ruined.

"Damn it Brooke, you have to stop doing this" She heard _his_ voice and immediately took another hit.

It was Julian Baker, her lying, cheating ex-boyfriend.

"What are you doing here Julian, go back to that girl I used to call my best friend" Brooke said as she was getting angrier by the minute.

"Brooke, baby, I'm so sorry. I want you back, I miss you. Don't you think letting a two year relationship go just like that is a little harsh" Julian replied.

She starred at him and yelled, "No, I don't think it's harsh. I have news for you, I do not want you nor do I miss you. I hate you; now leave me the fuck alone"

And with that, Brooke took a final hit from her joint, got up and went back into her house. She looked at her ex-boyfriend and said, "I'm serious. I don't ever want to see your face again" and with that, she slammed the door in his face.

----

Brooke was so fed up with everyone. Everybody thought she had the most perfect life. She was the queen at Manhattan High - being the captain of the cheerleading squad, student body president, and having the most popular guy as her boyfriend, Julian Baker, which made her the most popular girl at school. She had the money, and there were no parents to stop her from getting what she wanted. What people didn't know was that she would kill for a family. She grew up with no parents, only nannies that came and went. She was so sick of everyone and their lies. One evening, she went to Julian's house to talk about a fight they had just a few hours ago, only to find him in bed with none other than her best friend, Alex Dupre. She was so upset because of what she just walked in on. She decided that this was unforgiveable. And so, she hasn't spoken to neither Julian nor Alex. Instead of being her usual cheery self, she spent most days smoking up, drinking, or doing other drugs. Her life was falling apart, and she had lost all hope for herself.

It was eight at night, and she had just had another shot of vodka. She felt lonely, so she shrugged it off and fell asleep. Two hours later, her mother, Victoria Davis went inside her house only to find her house a mess. There were rolling papers on the kitchen table, with maybe two ounces of marijuana in a baggie. Looking around, she also found bits of white powder which she assumed to be cocaine. She kept walking towards the living room, only to find dozens of alcohol bottles everywhere, and a sleeping Brooke hugging a vodka bottle. All Victoria could think of right now was that her daughter needed to be in good shape since a very important family interview was happening in within two months. The first thing that came to mind was rehab.

----

Brooke woke up and found her mother starring at her. Feeling embarrassed, she didn't say anything. Of course, Victoria broke the silence and said, "What is all of this Brooke?"

"What does it look like mother, anyway I'm going to sleep" She got up and slowly walked away.

"Brooke Penelope Davis, you are not walking away from me. You are going to the best rehab centre in America. I'm going to book you a flight for first thing tomorrow" Victoria said.

"Are you serious… you're fucking kidding me. I'm not going to any rehab at some random place, you can't make me" Brooke argued, although her head was hurting.

"Yes I am, and I can make you. Pack your bags, and tomorrow, you're going to Tree Hill in North Carolina" Victoria snapped back.

"Whatever" And so, Brooke went upstairs to fall asleep.

**Review! What'd you think?  
**


	2. Chapter 2

It was just a little past 10 in the morning when Brooke woke up with a minor hangover from the previous night. As she slowly regained her consciousness, she remembered her encounter with her mother.

"Oh fuck" Brooke said aloud as she just fully remembered what had happened.

She was really moving to a town she hadn't even heard about for rehab. She thought about if she should try and apologize to her mother, but she knew nothing could change her mind. Brooke was thinking if she should say goodbye to her friends or not but that thought was interrupted as her mother came to her room.

Victoria Davis looked at her daughter and said, "Brooke, I've booked you a flight straight to Tree Hill for 1:00pm, start packing"

Brooke nodded and her mother left. As Brooke was packing, she thought two months away from everyone should be good. She got all her clothes, shoes, and bags from her closet, and threw them into her piece of luggage. She went to the bathroom to get her make-up, toothbrush, toothpaste and put all her stuff into her cosmetics bag. Time was going by fast, before she knew it; it was already 11:30am. She'd have to be at the airport in 30 minutes to check in. Another 15 minutes passed, and she was ready to go.

Downstairs, her mother told her that a taxi will be driving her to the airport. She didn't even say goodbye to her daughter that she was sending away for two months. Brooke went through the door, to find a taxi already waiting for her.

What a lovely person that I have as my mother, Brooke thought with an obvious hint of sarcasm as she entered the taxi. The taxi pulled into the airport, and Brooke checked in. She went to the departure gate where her ticket said to go to, and waited. She saw her plane pull in, and from there, she got on the plane, of course flying on first class.

-----

Brooke arrived at the Tree Hill Airport three hours later. She went to get her luggage, and followed the signs that were hung above the ceiling to reach the arrival gate. There, she saw a woman holding a sign that had "Brooke Davis" written on it. Before she knew it, Brooke was in front of the woman. The woman smiled and introduced herself as Katherine, her rehab officer. The two of them headed towards the car and Katherine drove to the famous Tree Hill Rehab Clinic.

They arrived to the clinic and Katherine helped Brooke carry her luggage to her new room for the next two months.

Katherine dropped Brooke's bags and said, "Since you're only 17, you're going to have to attend Tree Hill High while you're taking the program here for the next two months. It shouldn't be a problem right? School starts in three weeks, which gives you some time to prepare"

All Brooke did, was nod to what her officer had just said.

"Oh and by the way, there's going to be a volunteer coming in for the next two months. He has his community hours to finish, and we had agreed to let him visit patients. His job is to talk to you and do whatever activities you would like to do"

Once again, Brooke nodded and said thank you to Katherine.

It was late in the afternoon when Brooke finished unpacking. There was a knock at her door, so she went to open it. Right before her was the most gorgeous boy she had ever seen. He had sandy blonde hair and deep blue eyes. The boy stepped inside Brooke's room and introduced himself as Lucas Scott, the volunteer. Brooke introduced herself as Brooke Davis and the two started to get into conversation right away.

----

For the next two weeks, Brooke and Lucas developed a really smooth friendship. Everything was going well until Lucas asked, "So, Brooke, why are you in here anyways?"

Brooke was wondering when this question would pop up, but she replied with, "Well, I had this whole drama thing with my ex-boyfriend, but I don't want to get into that. Anyway, one thing led to another and I started using drugs and drowned my tears in alcohol, my mother found out... and now, I'm here"

"Tough break, but you know, I'm here if you ever need anything. When we talk, I keep it something between us. I don't tell anybody else about our conversations. It's just between you and me, Pretty girl"

Brooke raised an eyebrow at Lucas and said, "Pretty girl, eh?"

"I can't lie. You're the most beautiful girl I've ever met. Your brown hair with those beautiful hazel eyes; they send shivers all through my spine"

Brooke smiled at what Lucas had just said to her. Nobody has ever been this nice to her, not even Julian.

Changing the topic, Brooke asked, "Do you by any chance go to Tree Hill High?"

"Yeah, I do. Why? Are you going to be going there too?" Lucas asked.

"Yup, and school starts in a week" Brooke frowned.

Lucas smiled and said, "Trust me; it's not that bad, you'll see. Plus, you already know someone – me"

"Okay, but promise you'll take me around and not let me get lost" Brooke replied.

Lucas grinned and said, "Of course. Anything for you, Pretty girl."

_Please review, tell me what you think!_


	3. Chapter 3

Over the past few weeks, Brooke had been making great progress in her rehab sessions with Katherine especially since Lucas would visit her afterwards, every single day. The two have gotten quite close but when they had their talks, it would only mostly be Brooke that did all the talking. All Brooke knew about Lucas was that he had gotten out of a bad relationship with some girl named Peyton before the summer started, he lives with his mom, Karen, who owns a small cafe, and that he has a half-brother named Nathan. The lack of knowledge of Lucas always bothered Brooke; it always kept her wondering and thinking more and more about him. Brooke also knew she was falling for him, hard. The only thing keeping Brooke away was fear; she gave her heart to somebody once before, and well, that didn't end too well.

----

It was a little bit past 3:30pm when Brooke heard a knock on her door. Expecting it to be Lucas, she ran to open the door to find her ex-boyfriend.

"What are you doing here Julian, how'd you know I was even here" Brooke said to him in a bitter tone.

"Well hello to you too Brooke, your mother told me you were here. I've been trying to get a hold of you all summer. After going to your house a few times without anyone answering, I got worried. Two days ago, I was at the mall and saw your mother. I asked her if you were okay and she told me you left town for a rehab program. And now, I'm here and I want you back. I'm so sorry Brooke, I love you" Julian told Brooke with the most sincere voice.

"Listen Julian, I don't want anything to do with you. You betrayed me. I don't care if you still want me, if you're sorry or if you still love me. I don't want or love you. Get that through your head" Brooke said in an angry voice.

Right at this moment, Julian pushed Brooke up against the wall.

"You're hurting me Julian, what the fuck are you doing" Brooke yelled.

"I fly all the way here to tell you that I still love you and you treat me like a piece of shit. Am I not worth your time? HUH BROOKE? AM I?" Julian yells as he forces himself upon Brooke.

Suddenly, Brooke's door opened.

"Lucas! Help" Brooke cried.

"Who the fuck are you, get away from her!" Lucas screamed as he punched Julian right in the face.

Julian fell down, looked at Brooke and Lucas and said, "This isn't over"

Lucas looked down upon Julian and said, "Trust me. This is over. You won't be coming back to Tree Hill again. If I ever see you again, you won't just get punched in the face" and with that, Julian stormed out of Brooke's room.

"Luke, thank you. That was Julian. He was trying to..." as Brooke was trying to tell him what had just happened; Lucas wrapped his muscular arms around her and pulled her in for a warm hug. Brooke hadn't felt so safe and protected in such a long time. She loved every single moment spent with Lucas. She wanted to kiss him so badly right now, but the only thing stopping her was that she didn't know if he felt the same way.

Getting out of the hug, Lucas pulled Brooke in once again, and surprised her with a sweet and tender kiss on her perfect shaped lips. That first kiss they had just shared was the most amazing that had happened between the two. The two pulled away from each other and just starred at each other, right in the eye.

"I want to be with you Brooke" Lucas said, as he broke the silence.

Brooke just stood there, silently. She had been imagining this moment since a while ago and now it was actually happening.

"I know we're friends, it's just how I feel" Lucas said.

Without another word, Brooke crashed her lips onto Lucas'.

_I know, it's a short chapter, but I just really wanted to get to the first kiss part haha! Anyway, review please, tell me what you think._


	4. Chapter 4

_Flashback_

"I want to be with you Brooke" Lucas said, as he looked at Brooke right in the eye.

Brooke just stood there, silently. She had been imagining this moment since a while ago and now it was actually happening.

"I know we're friends, it's just how I feel" Lucas said.

Without another word, Brooke crashed her lips onto Lucas'.

_End flashback_

Brooke and Lucas have been dating for about a week now, and today was the first day of school. It was 7:00am when Brooke got up to get ready for her first day as a student at Tree Hill High. Lucas had told her that he would pick her up from the rehab centre at about 8 so they could go to school together, hand in hand.

It was 7:55am when Brooke heard a knock on her door. She ran to open it, and there, her boyfriend, Lucas opened his arms and gave her a warm hug.

"Good morning Boyfriend" Brooke said, smiling.

"Good morning Girlfriend" Lucas replied, as he pulled Brooke in for a kiss.

"Mmm, I missed you" Brooke said, smiling with her dimples showing.

"I missed you too, but Brooke... it's been less than 12 hours since we've last seen each other" Lucas said, raising an eyebrow.

"I know, but I just love being with you" Brooke said.

Lucas laughed and said, "Okay, well we're going to be late if we don't leave now. You ready yet?"

"Yeah, just let me get my bag" Brooke replied.

----

Lucas and Brooke left the rehab centre and walked towards the parking lot. Once they were there, Brooke saw a half a dozen broken down cars, a mustang, a pick-up truck, a van, and some other random cars.

"Which car's yours?" Brooke asked as she wondered what kind of car her boyfriend drove.

"This one" Lucas replied, as he pressed the car key's button to unlock the car.

Brooke's attention immediately went to the red mustang as she saw the lights go off.

"I didn't know you drove a mustang" Brooke said.

Lucas grinned and said, "There's a lot you don't know about me. So I guess you're just going to have to stick around"

"Oh, I will definitely be sticking around, Boyfriend" Brooke replied cheerfully.

On the way to school, Brooke felt a bit nervous. She wasn't popular, and she wasn't a cheerleader. In fact, she didn't even know anyone. Things were different, but Brooke had one advantage – she had Lucas. The only thing is, she didn't know what clique Lucas belonged in, but she was bound to find out today.

Lucas pulled into the parking lot of Tree Hill High, stepped out of his car, followed by Brooke.

"You ready, Brooke?" Lucas asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be" Brooke replied.

With that, Lucas took Brooke's hand and walked towards the entrance of the school, hand in hand. When the couple entered the school, everybody stopped what they were doing and just starred at them. Brooke noticed that girls were giving her glares and the boys were checking her out, from top to bottom. Lucas put his arm protectively around Brooke, as they walked towards Lucas' locker.

"Hey man, who's this?" a voice asked Lucas.

Lucas turned around, and saw that it was his half-brother, Nathan Scott.

"Brooke, this is Nathan Scott, my brother, and Nathan, this is Brooke Davis, my girlfriend" Lucas said as he introduced the two to each other.

Nathan grinned and said, "So this is the famous Brooke Davis that my brother has been spending so much time with all summer. It's nice to finally meet you, Brooke"

"Yep, that'd be me, and likewise" Brooke replied.

"Well I better go, Haley's waiting for me. See you at practice Luke, and see you around Brooke" Nathan said as he left.

----

Brooke felt as if she didn't know anything about Lucas at this point. What kind of girlfriend was she? She didn't know what car he drove, or even the fact that he had a brother. She felt so stupid and felt as if she rushed into this relationship.

"Luke, I feel like as if I don't know anything about you" Brooke said, as she frowned.

"Brooke, don't feel like that. You know me best, even if it's just emotionally. But if it really bothers you that much, let's skip first period and I'll tell you everything you need to know about me" Lucas said as he lifted Brooke's chin up to give her a sweet kiss.

"Okay" Brooke replied, returning the kiss.

The couple ditched going to their first class and went towards the gym. Tree Hill High had no gym classes in the morning, so it was the best place for anyone to be if they wanted to skip. Entering the gym, Brooke noticed three framed basketball jerseys that were hanging. The numbers were 3, 23, and 33 – all of the jerseys had the Scott name on them.

"You play basketball?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah, I do. In fact, I'm co-captain of the school team, while Nathan's the captain. I'm #3, Nathan's #23, and my father's #33" Lucas said.

"Why do I find that not surprising, with that muscular body of yours, I should have known you're a jock" Brooke said bitterly.

"Whoa, Brooke, why are you getting so angry?" Lucas asked.

"Sorry, it's just... Julian was a jock too, and he ended up cheating on me" Brooke replied.

Lucas looked at his girlfriend and told her, "I'm nothing like Julian. I'd never cheat on you"

Changing the topic, Brooke said, "Anyway, so tell me everything about you"

"Okay... my name's Lucas Scott, I'm 17 years old, a senior in high school, I'm the Tree Hill Raven's co-captain for the basketball team, I have a best friend named Haley James, a half brother named Nathan Scott, my father owns more than half of Tree Hill, I drive a red mustang, and most importantly, I have the most beautiful girlfriend in the world named Brooke Davis" Lucas said.

Brooke couldn't help but smile at what Lucas' last sentence was.

"Oh, and Brooke, I used to be an addict. So, I know what you're going through" Lucas added.

Brooke looked at Lucas and said, "Why are you only telling me this now?"

"Because it's something I'm not proud of" Lucas replied.

_//Review. Lucas' past is a bit shady! Tell me what you think =]_


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning: Sex scene in this chapter.**

"What happened, Lucas?" Brooke asked with a worried voice.

"Well last year, my life was falling apart. My father, is a really controlling man and he was drove my mom away to New Zealand to be with this guy named Andy. Anyway, I never really had a good relationship with him, but I always had such a good relationship with my mom. I was angry and pissed off that she left, so I started to use drugs – cocaine, actually. It was definitely not the smartest decision, but anyway, after a few months in the whole drug scene, I met Peyton. I loved her; she changed my life, and showed me that drugs weren't the answer to my problems. I got into a rehab program for the cocaine, and got my life back on track. Basketball became my way of relieving my stress from my father and Peyton helped a lot with that. Everything was going so well, until I found her with this guy, Felix Taggaro, screwing in her bed. I was devastated and honestly, I wanted to relapse so badly. The only thing that stopped me was that my mom came back from New Zealand, and once again, my life was okay again. After all that, I decided I'd volunteer at the rehab centre every summer to help other people too." Lucas told Brooke.

Brooke was a bit angry now, after hearing Lucas' story. He said he loved Peyton. Using the excuse that he used to be a druggie, she said, "Lucas, I don't believe you didn't tell me. I need some time alone. I'm sorry, I'll call you later" Brooke told him as she walked away.

"Brooke!" Lucas yelled out, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you! I just didn't want you to think any less of me"

By the time Lucas had said that, Brooke was already gone.

----

Brooke couldn't believe it. Was he still in love with Peyton? She was so shocked by all of this, and to take it all in right now, it was just too much. She really just wanted to drink some vodka, and snort some cocaine. Brooke was wandering the neighbourhood when suddenly, a guy in a car pulled up.

"Hey sweetheart, do you want a ride?" the guy asked her.

"Umm, no thanks", Brooke replied politely.

"Aw, c'mon. Lets go somewhere?" the guy asked.

Brooke was really desperate for a drink right now. Her conscience was telling her to not go because she was a patient at a rehabilitation centre for alcohol and drugs, but her other half was telling her to go, just to get her mind off of things. The devil side of her won, and she agreed to get in the car with the guy.

"Where do you wanna go?" the guy asked.

"The local bar" Brooke replied.

"Alright"

And so, the guy headed to the nearest bar. They went in and Brooke ordered 5 shots of vodka. She downed them all, and at an instant, she already was feeling tipsy.

----

Lucas was at school, really worried about Brooke so he decided to go look for her. Thinking of where she would go, he thought about the rehab centre, but since she was a recovering addict, he put his mind to where he would go if he felt betrayed. He decided to go to the nearest bar to see if she was there.

----

"So, what's your name?" the guy asked Brooke.

"Brooke" was all she could say.

"That's a nice name", the guy smirked, as he put his hand on Brooke's thigh.

Not even noticing what the guy was trying to do, Brooke ordered 2 more shots of vodka. She downed them once again, and got pretty much smashed.

"C'mon, lets get out of here", the guy said as he got Brooke to stand up, and put her arm around his neck.

"Waaaaahhhhhh?? No! I want to stay, lets drink some more!" Brooke slurred.

"Nah, we'll head back to my place" the guy said as he started to help Brooke walk to the door.

Right then, Lucas just stepped into the bar, and saw his girlfriend, drunk out of her mind, with the guy he hated the most, Felix.

"Felix, what the fuck, back off" Lucas said as he stepped in front of him and his girlfriend.

"Maybe you should back off. Can't you see I'm busy?" Felix smirked as he went to kiss Brooke's neck.

At this point, Lucas was really fucking pissed off, so he punched him in the face. "Get off my girlfriend, you fucking douche"

Felix was really enjoying this. He laughed, "Well, it's not like I had any problems with that before", and with that, Felix left the bar.

----

Lucas quickly went to Brooke, as she fell asleep and carried her to his car, and took her to his house. He went up to his room and put her onto his bed, and tucked her in.

"Oh Brooke, this is all my fault, I'm so sorry baby" Lucas whispered, as he held her in his arms.

Brooke slowly woke up, not recognizing the room she was in. Wondering what had happened, she remembered she had a few shots of vodka at a bar with some random guy that had picked her up from the street. "Oh God", she thought, what if she had sex with this guy.

While Brooke was deep in thought, someone knocked on the door and came in. It was Lucas, the person that she was hoping she would see.

"Hey baby, are you okay" Lucas asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Listen Lucas, I'm sorry that I relapsed... I don't really remember anything other than I was with this guy at a bar..." Brooke said, apologetically.

"It's okay, I'm here for you. That guy was actually Felix"

"Did anything happen?" Brooke asked with an obvious hint of worry in her voice.

"No, no, I got there just in time when he was about to take you to his place"

"Thank God, I'm so sorry Lucas" Brooke told him in the most sincere voice.

"It's okay, just as long as you're okay. Just please don't run off like that, I was so worried. I'm sorry Brooke, I truly am. I should have told you before so you wouldn't do something like this. It's all my fault" Lucas said.

"I just got jealous... you said you loved her" Brooke said.

"Oh Brooke, I said _loved. _It doesn't mean I love her now. If anything, I love _you_" Lucas said, with a smile on his face.

"What?" Brooke said, with a surprised voice.

"Yeah, I love you Brooke. I'm in love with you"

Overjoyed that she heard Lucas say I love you to her, she quickly returned an "I love you too" and leaned over for a kiss.

---

Brooke and Lucas' make-out session got more and more heated, and like a normal teenage boy with raging hormones, Lucas felt himself get harder as every second passed by. He found himself putting his hands where Brooke's thighs were, slowly going more upwards each time, until his hands had reached her breast.

Lucas breaking the kiss asked, "Are you sure, Brooke?"

"Yes, I need you Luke"

Capturing his girlfriend's mouth again, he began to take off her shirt and unclasping her bra and there they were, her beautiful breasts that he was going to make love to. He took a nipple right in his mouth as he heard a moan. She took off Lucas' shirt and started undoing his belt as she felt the pleasure start to take over her body. Lucas' jeans fell off and Brooke could see his rock hard erection right there, through his boxers. Brooke's jeans came off next and eventually, the only thing separating the two was their underwear. Lucas, taking the initiative, took off Brooke's black panties and threw them across the room. Slipping a finger inside her, he heard an even louder moan escape from Brooke's mouth.

"Luke...Ughhhh"

Still sucking on her left nipple, he slipped another finger inside of his beautiful girlfriend and started pumping.

"Baby, you're so beautiful" Lucas said.

"Luke, I want you" Brooke slowly said, as the pleasure was really taking over her.

Lucas took off his boxers, and reached over to his nightstand and rolled a condom over his erection.

"Are you ready?" Lucas asked, since he didn't want to hurt his lovely girlfriend.

"Yes"

And with that, Lucas slowly slid inside of Brooke, causing her to gasp as she had to adjust to his size. Moving in and out slowly, Lucas groaned with pleasure, as so did Brooke. Eventually pumping harder and faster, they were both close to reaching their climax.

"I'm coming!" yelled Brooke.

"Me too, Pretty Girl. Lets come together" Lucas replied.

With one last pump, they both came and landed on each other.

"That... was..." Lucas said as he tried to finish his sentence while capturing his breathe.

"Amazing" Brooke said as she finished his sentence.

They looked into each other's eyes and said one last "I love you" before falling asleep in each other's arms.

**Please review! =]**


End file.
